Magic: The Animation
by Krow's Nest
Summary: What if MtG had a series about the Card Game? Join Kazuki Niza and his mighty Siege Dragon as they discover the world of Dorminaria together and challenge other Casters to Magic Battles! This series will probably continue on for a while if liked enough. (Original Characters welcome. Must include deck theme)
1. The Dragon Charges the Wall

The Dragon Charges the Wall

There is a land, parallel to our own. This land is full of warriors, spirits, but mainly… Monsters. This is Dominaria, a world unknown to us, and for a good reason too. The creatures of this land are dangerous and lay waste to civilizations. They declare war after war, against other civilizations or monster herds, proving who has the upper hand in power. Today, was one of those days.

A human army was preparing for their upcoming raid against the monsters from the Mountains. As the archers and wizards sat upon the cities great stone walls, awaiting to strike from above, an army of soldiers below stood their ground to protect their almighty home. The sky lit, as the sun were to rise; though this was not the case. The light was coming from the army of monsters charging from the distance. The commander screamed his battle cry as the battalion of human warriors charged the stone creatures. Most of the monsters were tall and had a rock like exterior, heat coming off of their skin. As the warriors fought the beasts, the battle seemed lost but for the human's secret weapon: the Wizards on the walls. They casted aquatic magic, which proved useful against the flaring demons. The door from the stairway opened and a tall hooded man stepped onto the wall. Two wizards were shocked who had arrived upon the wall.

"Arcanis the Omnipotent!" One wizard exclaimed in joy but also shock, "Why have you come to the wall? You would be safer below."

The tall man stood at the edge of the wall, the two wizards ready to catch him if he fell. Arcanis lifted his robed hand and waved it to the side. A giant wave of water had appeared from the airs vapor and washed away the legions of monsters. The human army cheered. Arcanis had made the wave phase through his troops, not wanting to waste innocent lives. He turned to his men and raised his hands before shouting for them all, "We have not finished yet."

A mighty roar was heard as a shadow casted over the wall. A giant behemoth of a monster was flying infront of the wall, a raging flame leaking from the sides of its mouth. The soldiers shouted as the wall around them seemed to crumble from the beast roar alone. Arcanis turned to face the massive demon, "The Mighty Siege Dragon."

* * *

"Ha! Balefire Dragon attacks directly!" An excited voice rang out through the school yard. A young man, named Kazuki, slapped a card onto the stone table outside his school, "I win again!"

Two boys groaned and gave the red haired boy 100 Yen each. He took the money with a smile and put it into his pocket, putting his deck back together. Kazuki is a boy in his first year, making him fifteen. He was fairly tall and had a skinny figure. He usually wore beige jeans, a green T-shirt, and on certain days, a beige vest which he wears unzipped. He waved at the two now upset boys, bidding them farewell from their loss. At this school, the biggest thing now is a card game called Magic. A player of Magic is known as a Caster, a term made since the game was called Magic. The students hold tournaments and bet money in matches. Of course, only the two Casters can bet money. The tournament room is only accessible to second and third year students too, so the younger students can only spectate.

"You won another match, Kazuki?" A young voice chirped out from behind. When the young man turned around, he saw one of his friends, Usagi Himori. She stood out from most people for one distinct reason she had two long strands of her gold hair that resembled long, sagging rabbit ears. She was short, about at Kazuki's shoulder height even though they were the same age.

"Totally! I was able to get Balefire out right away and win!" He took out a round wrapper and opened it, taking out a stick of chocolate. Biting half the stick, he looked around, "Is it only me here today? Where are the other Casters?"

"Apparantly, the third years are holding an exhibition match today of the new Trial Decks." Usagi said with a big smile, "We should go see!"

Kazuki chuckled and ate the rest of his chocolate, "Nah! I don't need to watch students that I could easily beat!"

Usagi sighed and tugged on his arm, "Come on! The Casters in these matches are different! You've refused to watch any matches in the school arena! Let's go!"

"U-Usagi! I'm not gonna watch!" He shouted as he tried to resist her pulling his arm. He slid his arm out of her grip and sighed.

As the two continued to bicker, a group of third and second years walked by. The two first years quieted down and watched the group. One of them stood out the most; Kaito Umoi. He was a tall third year student with a mass of blue curly hair, like an afro but it goes down to the shoulder blades. He looked at Kazuki through the corner of his eye, who felt a shiver down his spine. Usagi watched the students as well. When they walked inside, Kazuki pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at the door, "Meeeeeeeeh!"

Usagi slapped his shoulder, "Stop that! Those were some of the schools best Casters!"

"Which you stand no chance against!"

The two looked infront of them and saw one of the second year students, "Your Kazuki, ain't cha? The Dragon user who challenges the students in the quad?"

"What's it to you?"

The student chuckled before pointing at the first year, "Think you're so good? The school has an assembly today. I dare you to challenge the first Second or Third year student to enter that arena!"

The two young teenagers gasped in unison. That kind of challenge would be suicide, since the third years are basically the school champions. This idea… was perfect to Kazuki. He hit his fist on his own chest then pointed at the student, "ACCEPTED!"

Usagi gasped and slapped his shoulder, "You idiot! That's a stupid idea!"

"You better not bail out on it."

The student left as Kazuki chuckled loudly… inside screaming like he pushed the giant red button on a bomb. He knew inside that it was a stupid idea but didn't want to look like a coward. He sighed and held his deck tightly in his hand.

"You're not going to keep that promise are you?"

* * *

At Kazuki's house, a college student laid in his bed, which was a mess of sheets and pillows. He opened his tired eyes and looked at the clock. He slammed his fist on it, a split second after it rang its alarm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting the toque he slept with. Approaching his mirror, the lightly tanned man got a look at himself. Even with his toque, his blonde hair was a mess.

"Trent!" A female voice rang from downstairs, "Hurry up and pick up your brother!"

"Hmm? Brother..?" He then realized what time it was and slipped on a dark green jacket, jogging pants and ran out the door, "D-dammit! Kazuki's almost off school! Why didn't you remind me, bud?!"

Who was he talking to? He was already half way down the short street from his house.

* * *

In the school arena, the first years were all talking and ready to take their seats… all but Kazuki and Usagi, who stood next to the doorway, waiting for the higher classes to appear. As he awaited, he took a good look at the arena. It was a huge circular arena, with students seated high above the center, out of any harm's way, if there was any. The arena itself was very bland; just a flat platform. He groaned, "This is what the big fuss has been about?"

As he said so, the second year students entered and all took their seats. Usagi looked at Kazuki in confusion, "Hey… You didn't challenge them."

He shook his head as the third year students made their way to the door. Once he heard the door open, Kazuki jumped in the way and shouted for all to hear, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MAGIC BATTLE!"

The whole crowd, including Usagi were not shocked… but scared. Once Kazuki looked at who he challenged, he felt a horrible pain in his body. He had just challenged Kaito Umoi, the Third Year champion, to a Magic Battle. The third year stared at the student as the other third years quickly began talking about what just happened. Kaito glared down at the student and pushed him aside, "I will show you how foolish you are to challenge me."

Kazuki swallowed and stared at the door as the rest of the students walked into the arena. What did he just do?

* * *

The two students stood in the waiting room, awaiting the battle to start. Kaito had the assembly put to a halt for the battle. Two officials were going through the players decks, checking for illegal cards or fakes. Once finished, they loaded the decks into two belts, one red and the other blue. The two were called on over.

When they approached, the two officials put the belts on the students, with what looks like a metal rod on it, "What's this for?"

Kaito scoffed as a tight red bracelet was put on their wrists, the bar then was connected up the ribs, along the arm and attached to the bracelet. On the bracelet, was a blue glass circle, "Huh?"

The two then entered the arena, the crowd cheering wildly. Kaito went to the far end of the arena and turned around to face his challenger, who was busy realizing how large the arena really was. He almost couldn't even see the students in the crowd since they were high up and far apart. Kaito whistled at Kazuki like he was a dog, "Let's get this over with."

"**Casters! Prepare to Battle!"**

Kaito into a pose, which involved him holding his arm out then slightly bending it, his palm facing the ceiling. Upon making this pose, a blue energy formed around him. Kazuki jumped and stepped back as he felt a gush of wind. Behind Kaito, a tall figure arose but he looked strange. He was like a line art picture with no color inside, the lines being blue.

"I will destroy you here, with my monster, Arcanis the Omnipotent!"

Arcanis stood behind Kaito and looked down at the challenger, making Kazuki jump, "WHATS GOING ON?!"

Usagi face palmed and groaned, "If only he came to watch the matches…"

"**CASTERS! Choose your arena."**

Kaito was given five cards to choose. He picked on up, looked at it then showed Kazuki, "We will battle in the Islands!"

Around them, the arena seemed to change. The audience vanished and was replaced with sky, the ground was replaced with one foot of water and the walls were now open space. In the distance was a structure on an angle and halfway submerged in deeper waters.

In front of Kazuki, seven floating cards appeared, "H-huh? Is this my hand?"

"Never seen a Magic Battle, have you?" Kaito stated as he took one of his cards, "I start. I will start by adding one Island to my Mana Pool."

The card vanished and the Island symbol appeared with a 1 on it. Kaito lifted another card up which vanished, "I will also call Shield Sphere to the battlefield."

Kazuki expected a monster to appear but… it didn't. A card just appeared over Kaito with the floating characters '0/6' but the 6 became a 5. Kazuki's turn was now. He drew a card from his Library, the holder on his belt, and looked at his hand. He lifted up one of his Mana cards.

"I'll start by adding one Mountain to my Mana Pool!" The symbol for Mountain appeared with a 1 on it, "I end my turn."

"_What's even going on? Where are we? Where's the audience?" _Kazuki began thinking to himself_, "This makes no sense…"_

"Draw!" Kaito drew a card which floated to his hand. He moved one card to the side, "I add one Island to my Mana Pool and use two Island Mana to equip Shield Sphere with Ensoul Artifact!"

A second card appeared, floating behind Shield Sphere's card. Its stats changed too, from 0/5 into 5/10, "Shield Sphere! Strike down Kazuki!"

The Sphere appeared, shaking with blue energy. It shot toward Kazuki, "H-hey hey hey!" The Sphere's force shoved Kazuki off his feet… over a small ledge. He fell into the deeper water. He slowly sunk in the water, before he opened his eyes and covered his mouth. He realized that… he had taken a breath. He could breathe under water and could hear.. Cheering. The audience was there then, but hidden. He took a breath and swam back to the surface, "Wh-what's the deal! You could have killed me!"

"I didn't though. I did though, take five points of Life from you."

Kazuki realized this too. He saw a scoreboard in the air, which consisted of floating words. Under Kazuki's name, the 20 turned into 15. The red head swam to some kind of land, which was a platform under a foot of water. He stood up and went to wipe his arms of water but saw… He wasn't wet, "The water isn't real…?"

"It's your turn, Kazuki." Kaito said in a calm yet loud voice.

"… Draw! I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool!" Kazuki lifted a card from his hand, "I pay two Mana to call Dragon Fodder! Using this card, I can create two Goblin Tokens!"

Two cards appeared above Kazuki, both tapped. Kazuki took a deep breath before declaring, "I… end my turn."

Kaito drew a new card and put it in his hand, "Draw. I add one Island to my Mana Pool. I then pay three Mana and call Glacial Wall to the Battlefield!"

A card appeared above Kaito, next to Shield Sphere, "Shield Sphere. Attack Kazuki again."

The Sphere appeared again and rocketed toward Kazuki, who's instinct made him jump away. The Sphere missed but curved back and his Kazuki's back, throwing him back into the water. His 15 life went down to 10. Kaito shook his head as he watched Kazuki swim back to the platform.

"Kazuki…" Usagi said from the audience, almost ready to cry, "D-don't give up…"

The red head drew his card, "I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool. I also use one Mana to place Elixir of Immortality on the Battlefield."

A gold bottle appeared next to Kazuki, "I also pay two Mana and tap the Elixir to use its effect."

The red head took the bottle and drank down the contents, his life going back to 15. Kazuki wiped his mouth as the bottle vanished, along with his graveyard and Library shuffling themselves. Kaito sneered at the cards effect, "You've made your ridicule longer then it needs to be."

"Goblin Token! I need you to attack Shield Sphere!" The goblin appeared, snickering as it ran across the water and jumped at the Sphere. It swung down and struck the Sphere, putting its Toughness at 9.

"I end my turn!" Kazkui stood by as Kaito went with his turn. He had to beat this guy… If he didn't, he would be a laughing stock of the school. He couldn't give up!

"Draw. I add one Island to my Mana Pool."

Kazuki grinned_, "If he were to attack me now, I could use Goblin Token and block it. Even if he just attacked Goblin Token, he can't attack me with Glacial Wall since it's a wall!"_

"I cast Blue Elemental Blast for one Island Mana, which allows me to destroy any Red spell or creature on the field!" Kaito proclaimed. A powerful blast of Blue Energy shot out of the card and destroyed Kazuki's Goblin Token, "Shield Sphere, attack Kazuki!"

The Sphere flew at Kazuki, "I block with my other Goblin Token!"

The Goblin jumped in the way and was destroyed by the Sphere. Kaito sneered, "Tch… Your move."

"Draw! I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool! I start by spending one Mana to use Lightning Bolt! With this card, I can cause 3 damage to the opponent or a chosen monster and I choose Shield Sphere!"

A strike of red lighting hit the sphere, sending its Toughness to 6, "I also spend 3 Mana and place Cloud Key on the Battlefield! With this card, I can select one type of card in my Library and lower its Mana Cost by 1! I choose Creatures!"

"I block with Glacial Wall!" The wall's toughness went to 5 as Kazuki ended his turn, "Draw! I add one Island Mana to my Mana Pool and I end my turn."

_"Right… I need to destroy Shield Sphere first. That is my main problem in this battle…"_, Kazuki felt the pressure alright. It was crushing down on him like a giant weight, "Draw! I add one Mountain Mana to my Mana Pool! I use one Mana to cast Lava Spike! This card allows me to deal 3 damage to you directly!"

Kaito looked up and saw the large mass of flames which crashed down on him, finally lowering his Life to 17. The crowd was silent… then suddenly roared in cheer. The flames burst to show Kaito glaring in Kazuki's direction, "How dare he…"

"I also use two Mana and tap Elixir of Immortality!" The red-head drank from the bottle and put his life back to 15, "I'm not letting you get any farther than that. I end my turn."

"DRAW!" Kaito shouted in anger, "I add one Island Mana to my Mana Pool!"

The crowd went silent. Kaito had 6 Mana in his Mana Pool now, "I use 6 Mana and call Arcanis the Omnipotent!"

In a power blast of water, shooting up like a geyser, the hooded man appeared, towering over Kaito. His stats of 3/4 appeared above him, "Shield Sphere! Attack this idiot!"

The sphere struck Kazuki and brought is life to 10, "I end my turn!"

"Draw! I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool. I also use Elixir of Immortality's effect again." Kazuki sent his life back to 15, "I also use Cloud Key's effect and lower the cost of one of my creatures and use 4 Mana to call Scourge of Valkas!"

A large dragonic creature appeared then faded away as its card appeared above Kazuki, "When I call Scourge of Valkas or any other dragon to the battlefield now, I deal damage to you or your monster equal to the amount of Dragons I control!"

"Go, Scourge!" The dragon roared and shot a large fireball at Shield Sphere, putting it at 5 Toughness, "I end my turn."

Trent walked into the arena, "Hmm? Assembly?" He then saw the 'rabbit ears' of Usagi and went over to her seat, sitting next to her, "Hey, Bun bun."

"Trent! Kazuki is in the arena!"

"Ah… HE WHAT?!"

"Draw! I add one Island to my Mana Pool!" In a shout, Kaito called his attack, "Arcanis and Shield Sphere, attack Kazuki!"

The crowd watched as the Sphere hit Kazuki, sending him to 10 Life again. Arcanis flew toward Kazuki and stopped infront of him. With a wave of his hand, a powerful tidal wave hit him and sent him flying into one of the buildings windows. He rolled on the stone floor and stopped on his front. His life was at 7 now, "Next turn, match is mine."

Kazuki got to his feet, struggling to get up. When he stood up, he was in the room, not able to see Kaito, "What… What am I going to do…?"

As Kaito went to draw his card, he got a strange feeling, "Huh?" The card in his hand… felt warm. He lifted it to his head and read the name quietly, "Siege… Dragon? I-it's affect… It will work!"

He ran to the window, "Kaito! I wouldn't claim victory just yet! I draw and use 1 mana to use Lightning Bolt on Shield Sphere!"

Shield Sphere was hit and its toughness went down to 2, "I also use four mana, using Cloud Key's effect, and call the mighty Siege Dragon!"

A roar echoed through the sky as clouds rolled in and darkened the blue sky into black smoke. A large fireball fell from the sky and before hitting the ground, the fire burst to show a giant dragon inside. The Dragon roared loudly and looked at Arcanis, "**Arcanis!"**

"Siege Dragon. We have unfinished business." Arcanis spoke to the new creature.

"**Indeed we do."**

"What?! A new monster?!" "When did that monster get there?!" "Is that even a legal card?!" "Is Kazuki cheating?!"

The dragon looked back at Kazuki**, "Were you the one who called me?" **Kazuki nodded in reply, **"Good. A strong hearted young lad. Tell me your name**"

"I am Kazuki Niza!"

"**Kazuki Niza… I am in your care."**

"Right! I use Siege Dragons Summon effect!" Kaito then saw his Glacial Wall vanish to his graveyard, "Siege Dragon destroys all Walls on the field! I also use Scourge of Valkas's effect where I can attack any creature or player!"

Scourge of Valkas roared and shot flames at Shield Sphere, finally destroying it, "Scourge of Valkas, attack Arcanis!" The Dragon flew toward Arcanis, who flew at the dragon and threw blasts of water. The water hit the dragon, not phasing the beast. Scourge grabbed Arcanis and threw him at the ground, making a small crater and sending him to the graveyard. Kaito now had no monsters on the field. He shouted in anger and drew a card.

"DRAW!" Kaito threw a card into his Mana Pool and tapped 3 of them, "I call Captain of the Mists to the Battlefield! I also use Annul and destroy Cloud Key!"

Kazuki drew a card and grinned, "This is gonna be a good turn. I use 1 Mana and cast Lava Spike!"

The mass of flame hit Kaito, who was screaming in pure rage. His life went down to 14, "I also use 1 Mana to give Scourge of Valkas plus 1 power!"

The dragon flew at Kaito and breathed fire at it, sending his life to 10. Siege Dragon attacked next, sending Kaito to 5 Life, "I activate Siege Dragons effect!"

"ANOTHER ONE?!"

"When Siege Dragon attacks, if there are no walls on the field, he deals 2 damage to every monster you control!"

Siege Dragon flew at Captain of the Mists and blasted him with a fire ball, putting its toughness to 1. Kaito drew his card, pulling on his collar, "I USE FOUR MANA AND CALL WALL OF FROST!"

A mist covered around Kaito as he glared at Kazuki, pure rage in his eye, "Captain of the Mist attacks you directly!"

"I use Scourge of Valkas to block!" The dragon's toughness went down to 2 as Kaito ended his turn, "Draw! I use 2 Mana to use Elixir of Immortality." Kazuki put his life up to 12 and tapped another Mana, "I use 1 mana to boost Scourge of Valkras again."

The Dragon flew at the Captain of the Mists, "I block with Wall of Frost!"

The wall's toughness went to 2 as Scourge flew back to Kazuki. When it landed though, it had ice growing on it, "Whats happening?!"

"When Wall of Frost blocks an attack, that monster cannot untap until your next turn."

"Damn… Well, I attack your Wall of Frost with Siege Dragon!"

"**I will handle this fight!"** Siege Dragon flew at the wall and shot a fireball, destroying the wall. Kazuki ended his turn. This next turn will decide it all.

"Draw! Captain of the Mist attacks Scourge of Valkas!" The warrior captain stuck the dragon with a silver blade, destroying it, "HA! I END MY TURN!"

"I've never seen Kaito like this… It's like he's a new person."

"I know."

"DRAW!" Kazuki drew one last card, "I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool and use 6 Mana. I call Ryusei, the Falling Star!"

The dark sky returned as a long snake like creature flew down, it spun around then stopped around Kazuki, covering him with its long body. It roared fiercely and loudly, making the crowd cover their ears. It had stats just like Siege Dragon, "Siege Dragon…. ATTACK KAITO AND END THIS!"

"**Yes, My Lord!"** The giant dragon flew up high then sky bombed toward the player.

"I block with Captain of the Mists! DRAW!" Kaito looked at his card and gasped, "J-just a Mana Card…? I-I end my turn."

"Draw." Kazuki spoke calmly, "I win this match."

"Ryusei and Siege Dragon! Both of you attack Kaito and end this battle!"

"**I will, in the name of the Niza Kingdom!"**

"**Your wish is granted."** Ryusei spoke as the long dragon flew into the sky. Siege Dragon flew up with it and the two soared down to Kaito, who ripped his collar as he screamed out.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

The arena vanished as Kaito laid on the ground, nearly passed out.

"… THE WINNER IS KAZUKI NIZA!"

The crowd made an uproar, cheering for the student who had just beaten the champion of the Third Year classes. Kazuki raised his fists up high and shouted in victory.

In his deck, Siege Dragon thought to himself**, "The child shows promise. I like that in a master."**

Usagi and Trent cheered loudly as the dragon appeared in a spiritual image, like Arcanis did, **"Kazuki Niza, you are an honorable fighter. I will stay with you and aid you in your future battles**"

"You got it!" Kazuki gave the dragon a thumbs up.

* * *

In a graveyard, a figure stood in the center, holding a card in their hand, "… _You are the key to my goal. Do not disappoint me."_

* * *

_First day of the Summer Months_

_ My journey took me to a military civilization. The city had built walls to protect their town's folk. A smart strategy in my eyes. I see many wizards on the city walls, obvious for defense. But as I continued to watch, I witnessed a giant dragon appear: the Siege Dragon. The dragon's mighty roar alone destroyed the cities entire wall. This monster is a force to recon with, indeed._

_~Planeswalker_


	2. The Mighty Forest Flourishes

**The Mighty Forest Flourishes **

AUTHOR NOTE: I have been notified that I use Toughness wrong but I would like to state that it's the way I was taught and I prefer it this way. I'm sorry if you can't deal with changes but I hope you will still enjoy the story.

Usagi and Trent cheered loudly as the dragon appeared in a spiritual image, like Arcanis did, **"Kazuki Niza, you are an honorable fighter. I will stay with you and aid you in your future battles**"

"You got it!" Kazuki gave the dragon a thumbs up.

* * *

Kazuki was asleep in his bed, not aware that there was a dragon in his room, laying on his floor. Siege Dragon was asleep as well, keeping watch over his new owner. He was very large but not too big. He took up the whole empty floor.

"Kazuki? It's time to wake up." The door opened and a young woman with tanned skin looked inside the bedroom. At the sight of the dragon, she screamed, waking up the two sleeping bodies, who both jumped and freaked out.

The red-head sat at the kitchen table, drinking a warm health drink that his mother made. She was still trying to stop her heart from racing. She had no idea that the dragon was following Kazuki. As she was about to talk, Trent walked into the room, giving Kazuki a light brotherly punch on the arm.

"S-so… Remind me what that was." Their mother asked, taking a sip of her own drink

Trent turned around to listen to Kazuki's answer, "It's one of my creatures from my Magic deck. I don't know why he looks like that, though."

"He's your guardian." Trent answered, "His job is to protect you."

The two parties in the room looked at Trent. Before Kazuki could say something, their mother spoke, "Oh, so like Phy and you?"

"Phy?" The red-head asked. He had no idea who this Phy was. Trent turned to his little brother and smiled as he seemed to glow with a green energy, similar to Kaito's. From behind him, the image of a tall humanoid appeared. It was up to the roof and resembled moss, with the cap of a mushroom on top, "This is Phytotitan, my guardian."

Kazuki stood up, not noticing the energy was around himself, a red energy that called Siege Dragon out, "G-guardian? You're my guardian?"

**"Indeed."** The large dragon answered, **"I do believe we Guardians protect our masters from harm."**

"Phytotitan does the same for me. I found him in a booster pack and he's been my guardian ever since." Trent answered as the mass of moss vanished. Kazuki crossed his arms and began to think. Guardians? It was a cool idea but…

"Oh! You're going to be late for school!" Kazuki's mother kissed his forehead, gave him a small paper bag and pushed him toward the door, "Go! Go!"

He got his shoes on, swung the door open, facing the beautiful sunny day, and ran to his school, "See ya later! Tell Trent he owes me an explanation!"

She waved as he ran down the street. Trent took one step out the door and watched him run, making him smile, "Why didn't you tell him about your Guardian?"

"I don't know. Didn't want him jealous of me, I guess." He said quietly as he walked back into the house.

* * *

In the field of the school, some third year students were talking with Kaito, who was sitting in a tree, "What happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, that kid totally beat ya to a pulp! In a single draw of a card!"

"Maybe he's losing his touch. It happens to lots of people."

Kaito jumped off the branch and landed in the middle of the group. He stood back up and looked at the school, "The kid just got lucky. Next time, I will show him who the champion really is! Let's g-"

The blue haired student stopped in his place. He felt a strange tingle down his neck. He reached back and scratched his neck as he heard Arcanis speak, "What is wrong, Kaito?"

"….."

Kaito looked up and saw a woman standing at the entrance of the school. She had long silver hair and had a kendo sword on her belt. She was wearing a kendo gi as well. Kaito recognized her now, just not by name, as graduate. Why was she here?

"… Hmm…"

* * *

Kazuki was sitting in the empty arena, staring at Siege Dragons card. He enjoyed the idea of having a real monster protect him but… something seemed off. His body glowed as the dragon appeared, floating infront of him, **"Kazuki Niza. You seem upset. What's troubling you?"**

"…. Why did you choose me? There are many others out there yet I was the Caster you picked."

Siege Dragon went silent and lowered his head slightly,** "For that… I do not know. I remembered being at war with Arcanis in Dominaria before I ended up here. Everything was black for a long time but I finally saw light when you drew my card."**

"Dominaria? Is that where you are from?" A voice chirped. When Kazuki looked over, he saw Usagi walking toward them. She sat next to Kazuki to listen to the story. She might as well hear it now, since she would probably hear it somewhere else.

"**That is where all creatures that you summon are from; Dominaria. The world is split into five lands; Mountains, Islands, Forests, Plains, and Swamps. I come from the mighty mountains and Arcanis rules over an Island Empire."**

"Amazing!" Usagi proclaimed, "I had no idea you monsters actually came from such a land!"

"Exactly. It shocked me too." Trent had entered the arena and called out to the two, holding a paper, "Kazuki, come here for a sec."

The red-head and the bunny eared girl ran up to the blonde college student, "I have a pass here to use the arena. I want to battle you and show you how much Guardians affect your gameplay."

"Wh-what?!"

* * *

Kaito slammed his hands on the principal's desk in anger, "What do you mean I can't schedule an urgent Magic Battle?!"

"The arena is being taken right now. I'm sorry, Mr Umoi. You may spectate the battle if you want, though."

"I WONT DO SUCH A THING!" Kaito left the office, his group watching him storm out and go down the hallway. They all began to talk to each other about what just happened. This was a new Kaito to them. He's never been so devoted to beat someone at Magic and it was actually starting to scare them

Kaito left the building as Arcanis appeared behind him, concerned, "Kaito. Calm yourself."

"How can I!? That idiot made a fool out of me in front of the student body!" Kaito said as he tugged on his own collar, "I can't let him just get away with that! I'm a better Caster then he is!"

Arcanis put his hand on Kaito's shoulder, "Calm yourself… Try not to make much of it. All I've heard from people was them only asking what happened. No one has mocked you. I suggest you train yourself. Improve your deck. You will be able to defeat him someday."

The blue haired boy swallowed and sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and looked ahead of himself, "Your right… Let's go to the card shop."

* * *

Trent and Kazuki stood in the arena, the crowd empty except for one person; Usagi. She was waving her arms and cheering for Kazuki, who had his weird contraption hooked up. Trent had a blue one on as well, "This is called a Medium. It's how we can use the cards in the arena. Without it, you can't play. I know that you've played before but I think our audience should learn too."

Usagi waved at them and stood up, glad she was being noticed by someone.

Five cards floated to Trent. He picked one, looked at it and then showed it to Kazuki, "We will be fighting in the Forest."

Around them, tall trees began to sprout. They were in a glade inside a thick forest. There was an opening that shined sunlight inside, showing the green grass and a few flowers. Trent smiled as his hand appeared in front of him, as well as Kazuki's.

"Allow me to start first! As such, I can't draw a card." Trent lifted up a card and showed Kazuki it had a forest on it, "I can though, place a Land down and increase my Forest Mana."

The forest symbol appeared with a one inside as Kazuki nodded and observed his brother, "Since I can't do anything this turn, I'll let you go next. You get to draw a card."

Kazuki nodded and drew a card, "Draw! I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool! I now pay one Mountain Mana to called DragonMaster Outcast _( 1 Power / 1 Toughness)_ !"

A card appeared above Kazuki, "I end my turn!"

"Since you summoned, you card has Summoning Sickness, which means you can't use it right away. Draw!" Trent lifted a card, "I add one Forest to my Mana Pool. I pay two Forest Mana and call Wall of Mulch _( 0 Power / 4 Toughness )_! I end my turn."

"Draw! Now that it's my turn, my monster is untapped, which means I can use it this turn! I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool! I attack with Dragonmaster Outcast!"

A man appeared in tattered armor and long black hair appeared, holding a staff. He shouted and shot a fireball from his staff at Trent, who had no choice but to take the hit, putting his life at 19. Kazuki ended his turn, followed by Trent drawing his next card.

"Draw! I add one Forest to my Mana Pool!" Trent looked at his hand. Kazuki waited for his move but noticed he was taking a while. Phytotitan, as a spirit, appeared behind Trent, sitting on the ground, "….. Good point, Phy. I end my turn!"

The red head looked at his brother before drawing his card, "Draw! I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool! I use three mana to call Dragonspeaker Shaman ( 2 Power / 2 Toughness )! I also attack you again with Dragonmaster Outcast!"

The tattered armored man appeared again and shot another fireball, "I block with Wall of Mulch!"

Two thing trees shot up from either side of Trent, a mass of moss, mulch, and dirt appearing in between them and blocking the fireball. Wall of Mulch's toughness went down to 3, "Since my monster was untapped, I was able to use it as a shield, but only once per turn. Since you can't perform anymore moves, its my turn. Draw! I add one Forest to my Mana Pool."

"_His Mana is at 4 and he still has only called a Defender. What is he planning?"_

Siege Dragon appeared in his spirit form behind Kazuki, **"Maybe he's planning a powerful call, but it's hard to tell. Maybe he has a strong Arcane in his library."**

"I pay four mana and call Living Totem ( 2 Power / 3 Toughness ) to the battlefield!" The card appeared above Trent, "I also use his special ability to add a +1 / +1 counter on Wall of Mulch!"

"Th-that's like healing it, right?"

"Exactly." Wall of Mulch's Toughness went back up to 4, as well as gaining a single point in Power. Trent nodded as Kazuki drew his new card.

"I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool. I also use Dragonspeaker's effect of lowering Dragon costs. I pay one Mana and call Dragon Egg ( 0 Power / 2 Toughness ) to the battlefield. I attack you with Dragonmaster Outcast!"

The fireball was shot, but Trent took the hit, sending his life down to 18. He chuckled, "And now I attack with Dragonspeaker Shaman!"

A hunched over man in a torn cloak appeared and waved his staff, calling a dragon spirit to appear and fly at Trent, "I block with Wall of Mulch."

The wall appeared again and blocked the dragon, sending its toughness down to 2.

Usagi smiled and watched the two continue their battle, "Hmm… Trent knows what he's doing so well. He could have blocked the first attack but instead he waited until the stronger monster attacked to block. Wow."

* * *

Kaito walked out of the card shop, holding a booster pack in his hand. He ripped it open and took the cards out, "… What about this one?"

Arcanis appeared behind the blue haired boy and looked at the card, "… Not for your library. Try the next card."

"This one? Alright."

As Kaito turned around, he saw someone walk past him. He was a tall boy with dark skin, just shorter than Kaito. He wore a white button up shirt, neat black pants and had messy black hair. He also wore a crucifix around his neck. He turned to Kaito, showing his two colored eyes, the left being green and the right being blue.

"I'm sorry, did I bump into you? I do apologize." He said with a gentle voice. He nodded to Kaito and walked into the store.

Kaito blinked before he headed toward his house, _"I've __seen that guy before…"_

* * *

"I block with Wall of Mulch." The wall rose again in front of Trent and was destroyed by Dragonmaster's attack, Trent smiling at his brother's choice of move, "You're surviving for quite a time… But this is where your battle ends."

"I end my turn!"

"Draw! I add one Forest to my Mana Pool. I tap all six Mana in my Mana Pool..!" The ground began to rumble, causing Kazuki to fall onto his butt, not sure what was going on, "To call the living forest guardian, Phyototitan!"

The ground sudden shot out green energy like a geyser as a gigantic human shaped plant rose up, a mushroom cap on its head. It let out a roar that shook the forest, making leaves fall from their branches. The behemoth of a monster looked down at Kazuki, who saw the stats above the creature. Seven Power and Two Toughness, "Only 2 toughness? I can beat that in my next turn!"

"Don't be so sure. Living Totem, attack Dragonmaster."

Kazuki grit his teeth, ready to lose his monster when he heard Siege Dragon's voice, **"Block with Dragon Edd!"**

"I-I block with Dragon Egg!" The egg appeared in the way of the shot and was destroyed. "Due to its special effect, when Dragon Egg is destroyed, I can call a 2/2 Dragon Token with Flying onto the field! H-hey… Thanks for the heads up."

"**Of course."**

Trent grinned, "I end my turn."

"Draw! I start by using one Mountain Mana to use Lava Spike!"

The mass of fire hit Trent, who shouted out from the attack, sending his life to 15. He looked at his brother, who lifted another card which glowed brightly, "And I splice Desperate Ritual to add three Temporary Mana to my Mana Pool!"

Two mountain Mana were used as three more returned to the Mana pool, putting back at Four, "How did he do that?!"

"Well, Usagi-Chan," Trent started to explain, "Splicing is the ability to cast two Arcane spells as one. Now, since he Spliced Desperate Ritual, it will return to his hand instead of going to the graveyard so he can even use it his next turn if he has an Arcane that turn but only certain cards can Splice."

"I use Three Mana and place Cloud Key on the battlefield!" The large silver key appeared in Kazuki's hand, "I choose to lower the cost of Creatures!"

He thrusted the key forward and in a flash of light and the sound of a lock, the key floated to the side, "Now I can call creatures for one Mana smaller than their Mana cost! Ok, Dragon Token, attack Phytotitan!"

The little dragon roared and flew to the giant creature, shooting a small fireball at its chest. The large monster was destroyed but immediately returned to the field, as a spirit, "Wh-what?! I destroyed him!"

"Whenever Phytotitan were to die, he just returns to the field tapped until my next Upkeep move. You can't remove him from the field."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kazuki screamed, "That means… HE ALWAYS HAS A POWERHOUSE ON THE FIELD!"

"This is the power of the Forest."

"Amazing…" Usagi said quietly in amazement, "With a monster like that on the field, Trent stands a good chance at winning unless he can't untap Phytotitan."

"W-well then… I attack Living Totem with my two Goblin Tokens!" The two goblins snicker and jumped on the mass of branches, hitting it with swords. The monster was destroyed and Trent smiled, "DragonMaster! Attack him directly!"

The DragonMaster shot a fireball at Trent, who held his arm up to block the hit, though it was ineffective. His life went down to 13, "Hehe… You're doing well. I haven't even hurt you yet."

"I plan to leave it that way!"

"Well…" Trent stood up straight with a grin, "I don't. Draw! Hmm… Looks like I have a small hand." Trent lifted up a card, "Let's change that with Life's Legacy, which I will use two Mana and Phytotitan for."

Phytotitan was destroyed and returned to the field, "I can now draw cards equal to his power." Seven cards went into Trent's hand, "There. All prepared."

"H-he has eight cards!"

"**What a clever move.."**

"DON'T MOTIVATE HIM!" Kazuki screamed at nothing.

"Now let's see what I have… I end my turn."

"EIGHT CARDS AND NOT ONE YOU CAN USE!? Well then… D-draw!"

"… **You understand he has a strategy here, right?"**

"Yeah… With eight cards in his hand, there is no way he doesn't have a counter or something in there… I put One Mountain into my Mana Pool! I attack you with DragonMaster Outcast!"

The mage shot the fireball at Trent, who lifted a card, "I cast Deep Woods."

Around Trent and his monsters, thick tree roots sprouted, completely covering them and blocking the fireball, "_Nice Try_, little bro."

"I-I attack with my Goblin Tokens and Dragon Token!"

The three monsters charged at Trent, who lifted another card, "I cast Deep Woods."

"AGAIN!?"

"I have many cards like this in my deck, so be careful, little bro. Draw. I add one Forest to my Mana Pool and cast Bountiful Harvest."

A lush and tasty looking piece of fruit appeared in Trents hand as he took a big bite out of it, his life rushing back up to 19, "I gain life for all Lands I control. I also cast Gather Courage on Phytotitan, making his stats 9/4! I send Phytotitan to attack you directly."

The large titan roared but turned into energy and went into Trent. The energy flowed from his body, mainly his arm, "I'm going to show you just how strong Guardians make us."

Trent began to charge at Kazuki, running across the field. He felt the need to block but… He couldn't. What he was seeing now couldn't be a possible scene. Siege Dragon was trying to talk Kazuki but the words escaped his mind easily. His brother, who always protected him from trouble, was about to hit him. This couldn't be. They were close… this couldn't be. When he snapped out of it, Trent was infront of Kazuki and threw a punch, the large spirit of the top half of Phytotitan appearing and hitting Kazuki directly, shooting him into one of the trees, knocking his life down to 11 in a single blow….

"_Trent? Why do I look different then you and mommy?"_

"_Well, bro, that's because you're so special, you were made differently then us!"_

"_But you're stronger, taller, and smarter than me! You're the more special one!"_

"_I'm also much older then you. I'm a first year, bro, which means I just got into high school. You still have almost eight years until you're at my grade."_

"_But… I want to be like you."_

"_Don't…" Trent ruffled his adopted brother's hair, "I want you to be like yourself. Be your own hero and you'll never lose. Got it?"_

"… G-got it…" he sat there, slowly hearing Siege Dragon talk…

"… …**didn't you dodge?! Your life has been lowered drastically!"**

"H-huh…? M-my life?"

"**Your life is at 11 in that one attack!"**

Kazuki looked at his brother and saw the energy was already gone. He had a more serious look on his face now, like he wasn't ready to give up so easily. The red head got back to his feet, "I-I see what he's doing… D-draw!"

"**Kazuki, use that card now or we might as well concede!"**

He looked at his hand and nodded, "I add One Mountain to my Mana Pool! I use six Mana and call Siege Dragon (5 Power / 5 Toughness) to the battlefield!"

The rays of sunlight vanished and the mighty Siege Dragon fell from the sky, landing behind Kazuki and roared at Phytotitan, who roared back at him, standing above Trent. The two monsters continued, as if fighting over territory. Kazuki looked at his brother with determination, "I send my all of my monsters to attack you, sending out six damage!"

Trent took the barrage of attacks, sending his life to 13. Trent looked at his little brother and drew his next card, "I pay seven Mana to call Avenger of Zendikar (5 Power / 5 Toughness) to the battlefield! When I call him to the Battlefield, I add plant tokens (0 Power / 1 Toughness) for every land I control!" Eight saplings appeared around the Casters, "I also use Phytotitan and attack…"

He looked at Siege Dragon and made a small smile, _"I'll let him have this one." _

"To attack Dragonmaster Outcast!"

Trent ran to the monster and threw his mighty punch at it, destroying it into nothing. When Trent returned, Kazuki drew his card, "I can win this… I add one Mountain to my Mana Pool and use my Mana to call Balefire Dragon (6 Power / 6 Toughness) to the Battlefield!"

A large burning ring appeared behind Kazuki and Siege Dragon as a slim black dragon flew out and roared at Trent. Siege Dragon jumped over Kazuki and roared as well, "Tokens! Attack Trent!"

"I block each attack with my Plant Tokens!" The Saplings grew long and counter attacked all the Tokens, sending them back to Kazuki, leaving two Tokens left, "Wait… Only two blocked?"

"Wait… Kazuki's Dragon Token has flying!" Usagi cheered.

"D-damn." The dragon shot Trent and put his life to 11, "Siege Dragon, let's attack Avenger together."

"**Of course, Kazuki."** The dragon turned into energy and went into Kazuki. The surge of power felt amazing but at the same time hurtful. It was so much power for a child. He looked at his target; the mass of vines, rocks, and dirt. He ran to the monster, shouting a battle cry before jumping and, self-consciously, shouting at it. When he did, a mighty roar was heard and a mass of fire appeared and attacked the monster, destroying it instantly. Kazuki landed back at his spot, Siege Dragon appearing behind him.

"I activate his effect. If my opponent has no walls, each monster you have it dealt 2 damage… Which means I destroy all of your monsters!"

All of the saplings burst into flames, as well as Phytotitan, who just re-appeared again. Trent had a face of shock but he smiled and nodded to him.

"Draw. I cast Echoing Courage on Phytotitan, which gives it +2/+2 until the end of the turn! Phytotitan, let's attack Siege Dragon together!"

"I block with my Goblin Token!"

Trents attack was interrupted and he sighed, "Your turn, little bro."

"Draw! Tokens! Attack Trent!"

The goblin rode the Dragon to both attack Trent, putting him down to 8 life, "D-dammit…"

"Balefire Dragon! Attack Trent!" The black dragon flew toward Trent, black flames spearing from its mouth. It roared and breathed it fire at Trent, his life now at 2. He shouted in pain and looked at his brother. Siege Dragon had gone into his body again and Kazuki was charging to Trent. He smiled at the sight as his brother jumped and roared, destroying the rest of Trent's life points. Trent fell onto his chest as the forest vanished, along with the monsters. Kazuki fell onto his back, panting, with his head next to Trent's.

Usagi screamed in joy and hopped up and down, "He did it!"

"B-bro…? No hard feelings?"

Trent looked up and saw Kazuki was offering a fist bump. He smiled and bumped fists, "Naaah. You won fair and square. I'm proud of ya."

"You guys are so cool!" Usagi screamed from her seat.

* * *

Siege Dragon floated in the strange energy that resided inside a card. He was thinking about many things. About Kazuki, about his friends, about upcoming battles… and his past. He didn't remember anything before his attack on the city. He was a blank slate…

"Whoa! There's a broadcast!"

Siege Dragon appeared in Spirit Form, in what seemed to be the living room. On the television was a silhouette of a man sitting in a chair. It said his name was Mr. Tokunaga. Siege Dragon looked down at Kazuki, **"Who is this man?"**

"He's the one who created the Medium's apparently."

"_I have an announcement for young Casters out there. I would like my only son to announce for me today, though."_

"_Arigato, father."_

On the television was a young boy in a white button up shirt, jeans, and messy black hair. He had dark skin and he smiled with charisma at the camera, _"I am Masa Tokunaga and I would like to invite young Casters to the upcoming Magic Tournament, later this month! Remember, open slots are only open to those who pass the Initial Test! Come early and maybe you'll get in! I hope to see you all there."_

"Tournament? Hey, Kazuki, you should enter!" Trent said with a smile from the couch.

"Yes, you should! With your dragon, you're sure to win!" Their mother cheered.

"I-I don't know. I've only been doing Magic Battles since this month… I may not be ready for a tournament yet." Kazuki sighed and looked at Siege Dragon's card, "There will be a lot of Casters there… A lot of them better then me."

* * *

_Day Six of the Summer Month_

_ On my travel, I grew weary and rested by a nearby tree. The tree though, was alive. In fact, it was a leg. I looked up to see a behemoth of a monster. If memory served me correctly, this was the legendary Phytotitan, the immortal guardian of the forest. It was quite the sight to see and the creature was more than kind to give me a ride to the end of the forest. The stories of this monster were right; it is a gentle giant_

_~ Planeswalker_


	3. Welcome To The Tournament

Welcome to the Tournament

_**Author note: I'm sorry how short this chapter is. It was more of a 'get it over with' chapter. I apologise.**_

* * *

**"Welcome one, Welcome all, to the first ever Magus Tournament, hosted by the Tokunaga Company! We ask that you all stay in a single line! There's enough room for everyone!"**

There was a hug crowd of kids, teens, and young adults at the tournament, many spectating but others set on winning the entrance Battles and getting an opening slot. There were only eight open spots in this tournament so there were many long battles. Kazuki arrived with his brother and Usagi, entering his name into the roster. He sat with the two and watched battles take place, many people trying their hardests to get a spot. Kazuki saw very powerful monsters and decks but not many of them got to enter. The Entrance Battles work a certain way: 10 Casters are put against each other and the winner of the battles gains entry into the Tournament. Many Caster were practicing, going over strategies, and trash talking to other casters. It was like a battlefield out here.

* * *

"_Can you introduce yourself and tell the crowd who your Guardian is?"_

"_Yes! I am Konchou Shin!" _The boy on the screen was short, green haired and wore a green jacket that's sleeves were too long for his arms. He also had big round glasses with feint swirls on them, _"I use Insects in my deck!"_

He swung his arm out as his body had a green energy around it, _"And my Guardian is the Hornet Queen!"_

A giant hornet appeared on his arm and fluttered its wings as the camera woman squeaked in fear. The hornet made a loud buzz as the short boy chuckled and adjusted his glasses, snickering to the camera.

* * *

Kaito was playing against some students from his school, who had challenged him so they would enter the tournament. Out of the four, three had already been defeated. Kaito was showing no mercy as he used his deck to the fullest.

"Arcanis. Destroy his Goblin Roughrider." The wizard swung his arms around, creating an orb of water. He shot the orb at the Goblin and its monstrous steed… which were instantly destroyed, "Battle Sphere, end the battle."

The orb shot toward the student and knocked him off his feet, making his life 0. Kaito made a scoff for he had not lost a single point of Life that battle, "Pathetic. Don't you dare show your faces at the tournament or I will personally destroy your decks!"

The students fled the scene, taking their cards with them. Arcanis appeared behind Kaito and put a hand on his shoulder, "Kaito. Calm down. You're taking it pretty far on the other students. Lighten up, will you?"

"I need to win this tournament. If it means I get to battle Niza again, I will use my full power." He clenched his fist and grabbed his collar, "I won't let him mock me a second time!"

* * *

"_Can you introduce yourself and __tell the crowd who your Guardian is?"_

"_I am Houjou-"_

"_You're Houjou the Beast, aren't you?!"_

"…_.. Yes. I use a mixture of Mountain and Swamp Mana with my Minotaurs." _The young adult, about Trent's age. He had long black hair and had a glare that seems to never leave. He looked very… gritty. He wore a black vest with tears and long grey pants.

"_My guardian is the mighty Lord of Shatterskull Pass." _Houjou had a red energy around him as a tall figure appeared behind him with its arms crossed. It was a tall Minotaur with a giant wood club on its back. It grunted, a puff of steam coming from his snout. By the look of the two, they were a powerful duo.

"_Your Guardian looks very strong!"_

"_He is. My opponents don't stand a chance." _The Minotaur took a deep breath and made a roar, causing the camera to shake.

* * *

Misa watched the battles from the audience. He wore a white hoodie with a big hood so shade was on his side. He smiled and witnessed a young man summon a wall of ice to block an incoming attack, "Hmm… He looks good. Using a wall as defense, while a monster on the side deals all the damage- Oh."

The opponent was just beaten… in the third turn, "Clever. Only three turns and he dealt twenty damage already."

_"Do you think you can defeat him?"_

Misa chuckled and sat back, watching as Kaito awaited for his next opponent, "Only time will tell, my friend."

"_Can you introduce yourself and tell the crowd who your Guardian is?"_

* * *

"_My name is Udo and my deck is all around Silver cards!"_ The kid had short silver hair and a black long coat grinned with charisma as a strange liquid formed around his arm, _"And my Guardian is Silver Essence; living Silver basically. Look! He's become a plate! Now a telescope! Now a bust of our lovely camera woman's face."_

The camera woman smiled and showed the camera that the liquid formed around her hand to make what resembled a gauntlet, _"Amazing! Good luck in the tournament!"_

"_I have no need. The grand prize is practically mine!"_

* * *

Kazuki and Usagi watched more matches from the walkway above the stands, "Kazuki…?

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Don't you think this tournament is kind of sudden?" Usagi asked worried, "I mean come on… A tournament for only those with Guardians? Doesn't seem too common."

Kazuki turned his head back to the battle, thinking this over as well. Tournaments happened often, but they never narrowed down to just owners of Guardians.

"I see what you mean."

"And they never even said what the grand prize is! Why would they do that?"

Kazuki scratched his chin as he pondered as well. It was a big mystery in fact. Every tournament usually says what the grand prize is. They never even mentioned a prize for the second place Caster. What was this tournament hiding?

* * *

"_Can you introduce yourself and tell the crowd who your Guardian is?"_

"_I am Kaito Umoi. My deck is based on Walls and Defense. My Guardian is Arcanis the Omnipotent."_

The wizard appeared behind him as the woman squeeled like a fangirl, "_Oh! It's THE Arcanis! The great wizard!"_

"_Aye. It is an honor to meet a fan." _The wizard said in a calm voice as he made a polite bow to the camera.

Kaito pointed at the camera and nearly shouted, _"I plan to plow my way to the top of this tournament and proved that I deserve my title as Champion of the Third Year!"_

* * *

"Siege Dragon! Attack!" Kazuki shouted as the mighty beast blew fire on all the monsters with his No-Wall ability. The students Ogre and Goblins were destroyed as Kazuki raised his hand and pointed at a dragon on his side, "Hellkite! Strike him directly and finish this battle."

The large dragon roared and charged at the Caster, ramming its body into him and depleting his life to zero. The crowd cheered as a man walked up to Kazuki and gave him a ticket, "Congratulations, you are entered into the Magus Tournament. I wish you luck."

He shook the man's hand and smiled as a camera woman ran over to him, "Excuse me! Can we get an introduction of you and your Guardian!?"

"Yeah! I'm Kazuki Niza and this is my Guradian!" The mighty dragon appeared behind Kazuki and bowed its head, "The Almighty Siege Dragon!"

"Wow! Its looks so powerful! That name must be a mouthful though."

Kazuki blinked a few times. He never realized that but… He couldn't keep calling Siege Dragon that name. He smiled and made a thumbs up to the camera, "That's because his name is really… … Igen!"

"**Igen?"**

"Oh! The word for Majesty! That fits him better!" The camera woman said with a smile. Kazuki looked up at his dragon and gave him a thumbs up. The dragon stared before he chuckled at the remark.

"**Yes… I am Igen. Igen the Siege Dragon!" **The dragon spread it wings and roared fiercely, causing the crowd to cheer wildly again. Kazuki smiled at Igen and jumped up, fist pumping the air.

"I'M IN THE TOURNAMENT!"

* * *

"_Oh! Miss! Miss?!" _The camera woman ran up to a young woman with long white hair and a kendo outfit, _"You are one of the challengers! May we get an introduction?"_

"Hmm?" Trent lifted his head from his hands and looked at the television. He placed his cup down onto the coffee table and raised an eyebrow. The girl… was very familiar.

"_Very well. If I must. I am the Caster for the Yawgmoth Zombie Deck." _The girl spoke, turning to the camera, her emerald eyes nearly shining, _"My guardian is the indestructible Order of Yawgmoth."_

From behind her, a tall mass of armor appeared. It had a large scythe, rusty black armor, and no head, from inside the hole where a head would reside, two glowing red eyes appeared. The woman squealed in fear before asking, _"M-may we have your name?"_

"…_. Tsukiko Oromeshi."_

Trent immediately stood up, making his mother jump, "T-trent! What's wrong? You split your drink."

He stared at the television, multiple emotions in his mind but one over took them all… Surprise, _"_Tsukiko… I-is alive?"

* * *

_Day Thirty of the Summer Month_

_Along my journey, I came across a tribal village, full of Minotaur's. They were brutish creatures that lived by their ancient ways. Upon entering, I had encountered their leader, the Lord of Shatterskull Path. He was a powerful creature, but upon offering him a drink of sake, he sat with me and told me about their ways. Minotaur's work together to become fierce monsters on the battle field. They showed me their fighting styles, war techniques, and even try their cuisine. The food was meat cooked over fire. It was amazing, even though it had no seasonings. I bid them farewell, after being given a mighty horn for when I was in need of help._

_~Planewalker_


End file.
